N (Adventures)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Natural Harmonia Gropius | jname=ナチュラル・ハルモニア・グロピウス | tmname=Natural Harmonia Gropius | slogan=no | image=N B2W2 Adventures.png | size=250px | caption=N in the eleventh chapter| gender=Male | region=Unova | relatives=Ghetsis (foster father) Anthea and Concordia (foster sisters) | colors=yes | eyes=Blue | hair=Green | game=counterpart | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=counterpart | counterpart=N | animecounterpart= | epnum=BW109 | epname=New Places... Familiar Faces! | manga=Adventures| roundnum=PS462 | roundname=Choices}} N''' (Japanese: ''' N'') is a supporting character in the manga series Pokémon Adventures. He is the former King of Team Plasma, having been raised since childhood by Ghetsis in order to liberate Pokémon from humans. His full name is '''Natural Harmonia Gropius' (Japanese: ナチュラル・ハルモニア・グロピウス Natural Harmonia Gropius). Character History N first appears in Black's First Trainer Battle, where he watches set off to battle his first Gym. In Lights, Camera...Action!, N witness Black save a Xtransceiver commercial shooting from a wild attack. Once the ordeal ends, N sheds tears from seeing Pokémon being used by humans. In Letting Go, N confronts Black at Accumula Town to battle him. During the battle, N expresses his disgust at the Pokédex by claiming that Trainers lock up his "friends" in Poké Balls to fill the Pokédex with information, thus making them nothing more than a source for said information. After a tough battle, Black's Tep manages to defeat N's , which shows N that there are some Pokémon that enjoy the company of their Trainers. After N leaves, Black sees a dream from N's past that his Musha ate and produced with its Dream Mist. Seeing a young N surrounded by Pokémon makes Black wonder if N isn't truly a bad person. In Gigi's Choice, N traps on the in order to talk with her. After finishing their conversation, N talks to White's Gigi and asks if wants to battle like Black's Tepig did. N has his grab Gigi, which forces it to knock Servine out with an . White, shocked at Gigi's joy at battling, chooses to open the car door and jump out. White tells Gigi to come with her, but falls out of the car after seeing Gigi choose to join N instead. As White lies on the ground unconscious, N reveals that he intends on defeating the League Champion. Afterward, he sends Servine down to assist White. In Finding Truth, N receives the Dark Stone from Ghetsis. With it, he successfully awakens , the Legendary Dragon Pokémon of Ideals. After some initial struggles, N successfully convinces Zekrom to join his cause, thus becoming the Hero of Ideals. In The Lesson Ends Here, N encounters Alder at and challenges the Champion to a Double Battle. After a long battle, Alder is defeated by N, which Black, White, and Iris arrive in time to see. Reacting to Zekrom's presence, the Light Stone in Black's possession turns into , but quickly reverts back into stone form, signifying that Black doesn't have full control over it. Having emerged victorious over the Pokémon League Champion, N claims that more people will begin to listen to Team Plasma's ideals. As he attempts to leave, N is attacked by a owned by Cedric Juniper who demands to know where the Gym Leaders that were captured by Team Plasma are being held. Together, Black, White, and Cedric manage to defeat N's Pokémon. Cedric reveals that a year ago, N broke into his lab and liberated a set of starter Pokémon that he was going to give to new Trainers. The stayed with N, the ran out in the rain, while chose to stay with Cedric. N accuses Cedric as Professor Juniper as the cause of the suffering of Pokémon with their distributing of starters. Trying to figure out a way to stop N, Black attempts to use Musha to clear his head and allow him to think properly, but the Dream Eater Pokémon simply runs away. N reveals that Musha doesn't like the taste of Black's dreams anymore, so he has no reason to stay at Black's side anymore. The shock of his Pokémon leaving him causes Black to faint. After reviving his Pokémon, N leaves on Zekrom while and Tympole destroy the third Unova Pokédex. As he flies away, N hears Zekrom's voice and learns that it wants to battle Black again when Reshiram has fully awakened. In Cold Hard Truth, Team Plasma begins their attack on the by summoning N's Castle from the depths of the earth. N, along with the Seven Sages, begin their assault as the Grunts surround the people below. Black, having awakened Reshiram, battles N at the top of the castle. Black initially has trouble fighting with Reshiram, but gets help from Cedric Juniper to better learn Reshiram's types and Abilities. By exploiting the power of , Black deals heavy damage to Zekrom, but it and N escape to inside the castle with Black and Reshiram following after. Once inside, the two continue their battle, but a second Zekrom appears to assist the first, much to the shock of both. Black sees through the ruse and attacks the real Zekrom, defeating it. The second Zekrom reveals itself to be Zorua, who had remained to help N despite him releasing all of his friends prior to the attack on the League. Black tells N that despite the release, Zorua truly cares for N and wants to stay with him. N thanks Zorua, but scolds it for its actions just before passing out. After Black defeats Ghetsis and meets up with White, N awakens. He thanks Black and White for helping him see the error of his ways. He decides to go on his own path and bids them farewell as he leaves on Zekrom's back, leaving Zorua behind. In Flying Ship, N and Zekrom fly towards Unova alongside the Light Stone, having been attracted to . Later, N travels to the Entralink, where he meets with White, who managed to obtain the Light Stone. Although White initially assumed N wanted to take the Light Stone away, N assured her that he was on her side. When White asked why Reshiram reverted to its stone form but Zekrom didn't, N couldn't give her a complete answer. N has Zekrom take him and White to where Team Plasma is currently located. He revealed to her that Team Plasma has taken control of Kyurem and are using its power to force Zekrom and the Light Stone to be attracted to it. This plan is to ensure that Kyurem can fuse with either Reshiram or Zekrom. After some traveling, Zekrom arrives at the location of Team Plasma's flying ship, the Plasma Frigate. Seeing that N has arrived, Ghetsis takes Kyurem with him to do battle with his foster son. Pokémon On hand was initially sealed within the Dark Stone, which was held at the Nacrene Gym alongside Reshiram's Light Stone. After being stolen by the Shadow Triad, the Dark Stone was delivered by Ghetsis to N, who immediately revived Zekrom from it. Although initially hostile towards N, Zekrom eventually turned over to N's side and chose him as the Hero of Ideals. When Black obtained the Light Stone, Zekrom expressed the desire to fight Black as the Hero of Truth once he fully awakened Reshiram. Zekrom's wish was granted at the Pokémon League, where it and N fought Black and Reshiram atop of N's Castle. Since Black didn't have full control over Reshiram, he initially struggled, but eventually Zekrom was defeated when Reshiram fired a , made stronger by , at it. At the end of the Black and White chapter, N said his goodbyes and flew off on Zekrom after learning the error of his ways. It is level 50, has a Naughty nature, and its Characteristic is "often lost in thought."}} Released was first seen in a flashback of N's childhood. He was first seen in person at Castelia City, where he harassed Black's Tep and spied on Black under N's instructions. At the Driftveil Drawbridge, he caused havoc by preventing the bridge from lowering, but was defeated by Black. He was seen with N at Dragonspiral Tower, when he was awakening Zekrom. Later, he faced Alder's Accelgor with Gigi and distracted Accelgor long enough for Gigi to defeat it. He fought Bo, Amanda, and Cedric's Samurott, but was defeated. When Black arrived at N's Castle, Zorua used his Illusion Ability to take on Zekrom's appearance. Despite N releasing his entire team, Zorua refused to leave N's side, much to N's confusion. When Black revealed that Zorua truly wants to be with his Trainer, N sympathized with him, but left him behind as he bid his farewells.}} was first seen in a flashback of N's childhood. He was later seen with N at Dragonspiral Tower, when he was awakening Zekrom. Later, he was used to battle Alder's and and lost. Before Team Plasma attacked the Pokémon League, he was released back into the wild. He is level 59 and has a Calm nature. Darmanitan's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} were seen in a flashback of N's childhood. It is unknown if he is still in contact with them. None of Woobat's moves are known.}} is the first Pokémon seen in N's possession. He was used to battle Black in Accumula Town. He is level 19 and has a Timid nature. Purrloin's known moves are and , and his Ability is .}} is N's second known Pokémon. He was used to battle Black in Accumula Town. Later, he was seen helping N befriend Zekrom. Before Team Plasma attacked the Pokémon League, he was released back into the wild. He is level 55 and has a Rash nature. None of Gurdurr's moves are known and his Ability is .}} is N's third known Pokémon. He was used to battle Black in Accumula Town. He battled Black's Tep, but was eventually defeated. At the Dragonspiral Tower, he was seen helping N befriend Zekrom. At , Tympole teamed up with Zorua to destroy the third Unova Pokédex by blowing a hole in it with a Water attack. Before Team Plasma attacked the Pokémon League, he was released back into the wild. He is level 24 and has a Modest Nature. Tympole's only known move is , and his Ability is .}} is N's fourth known Pokémon. He was used to battle Black in Accumula Town. He is level 20 and has a Timid nature. None of Pidove's moves are known and his Ability is .}} was seen with N at Dragonspiral Tower as an , when he was awakening Zekrom. Later, he was used to battle Alder's and but was eventually defeated by his . Before Team Plasma attacked the Pokémon League, he was released back into the wild. He is level 57 and has a Jolly nature. None of Archeops's moves are known and his Ability is .}} Given away , as a , was one of the two Pokémon that N liberated from Cedric Juniper. Afterward, she stayed with N until she eventually evolved. She appeared with him at Nimbasa City when N confronted White at the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel. She was used to tease White's Gigi in order to force her to fight and free herself from her grip. After being defeated and Gigi joined N, Servine was sent to White's aid and eventually joined her team.}} Trivia * N is the first character in Pokémon Adventures to have had a starter Pokémon that belonged to a , but has never had a Pokédex, the second being Malva. Coincidentally, both have owned a starter and have at least at some point been members of a villainous team. Related articles * N * N (anime) Category:Manga characters Category:Members of Team Plasma Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Royalty Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon it:N (Adventures)